Christmas Light Spectacular
by Mystic Song
Summary: It's that awkward time on Christmas morning where all the presents have been opened but it is too early to cook. Yet Kaoru and Misao plan to spend that time in the boys' apartment next door to spread some holiday cheer. KxK goodness...


**Hello everyone!**

**This is actually something that is going to appear in a story that I am writing/completing, but given the season, I thought it'd be appropriate to share! Hope you enjoy it! :) Happy Holidays!**

Kaoru lounged against the armchair. She was curled up in her new quilt, a laptop resting in her lap, the fire crackling in the grate and a new Christmas movie playing on their new plasma screen tv.

Misao whisked her way over to the seat beside Kaoru, two hot chocolates in hand that had a healthy frothing of marshmallows on top. "Madame," Misao presented the pink and white Disney princess mug to Kaoru, deciding to keep the green Tinker Bell one for herself.

Kaoru took the mug from Misao and took a generous sip. Wrapping paper littered the ground and a new stack of gifts teetered next to their brightly lit Christmas tree. "What shall we do next?"

Misao bobbed her leg up and down as she thought. "Well, I was thinking about serving Christmas dinner around 3. So I will need to start that soon…"

Kaoru smiled, "You agreed that I could make something for dinner tonight."

Misao frowned and looked at Kaoru. "What do you mean, I _agreed_. No one in their right mind would let you into their kitchen."

Kaoru twirled her finger around her ponytail. "Oh yes you did… Last week, at the pub, you said I could."

Misao's face reddened. "Kaoru, you whore, I _wasn'_t in my right mind that night!"

"Wasn't my fault that you had five too many margaritas…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Fine," Misao huffed, crossing her arms and taking another sip of her hot chocolate, "You can do a dessert. Maybe chocolate dipped strawberries or bananas. Something easy, with little to no work."

"I was thinking something along the lines of this…" Kaoru said, tilting her laptop screen towards Misao.

"Oh no, no, no!" Misao held up her hands in front of her, warding the screen away. "Apple strudel? I don't think so, Kaoru."

"But I saw phyllo in the fridge… we have everything we need…" Kaoru pressed on. "And, it's Christmas…"

Misao's face contorted into something unpleasant as she muttered something that was too indistinct to hear.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"Fine." Misao grunted. "Merry Christmas."

Kaoru fist pumped the air and crowed happily.

Misao sighed and took a look at the clock. "Ugh, why did we wake up so early?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, Misao, the boys don't get back until 3. And their apartment is so dark. Why don't we liven it up a little?"

A devious look spread across Misao's face. "Mmm, yes, it is Christmas, after all."

The girls finished their hot chocolates, grabbed a box of their left over Christmas decorations, and snuck into the adjoining apartment.

Two hours later, Kaoru and Misao collapsed onto the boys' plush leather couch which now had a cheery green and red quilt thrown over it. They slapped each other's hands in congratulations and surveyed the room.

They successfully transformed what was previously a dark, quiet room into a bright display of light and holiday cheer. They had drawn the blinds and curtains on all the windows, placing candles on the ledges. They strung garland across the half wall partitions and lights across the kitchen. All of the doors were wrapped with left over wrapping paper to resemble presents with giant red and gold bows. They even took a small, fake Christmas tree and drizzled tinsel on every branch. Misao had the audacity to bake cookies in the stainless steel oven to give the apartment that sweet aroma, and Kaoru was bold enough to tweak the stereo and lights to a program she designed on her computer.

"I can't wait to see their faces as they wall through that door." Kaoru giggled, eyeing the hand on the clock that was just reaching noon.

"Me neither, but I really need to start cooking! Let's just add the finishing touches and start making dinner." Misao nudged Kaoru in the side and got up to close the window blinds while Kaoru went to the stereo to program it to full blast. Together they closed all curtains and turned off all lights before returning to their apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar to hear their neighbors' return.

Kenshin and Aoshi walked silently together up to their apartment on the twenty-second floor. They had a heck of a time trying to get back to their apartment from their assignment; the heavy snow and slick walk ways slowing them down significantly. It was just a simple, routine assignment, consisting of checking in with their contacts and offering the appropriate bribe or two. Relatively uneventful.

Back in the hallway, Kenshin could smell the aroma of ham, cookies, and some kind of vegetable. Must be Misao cooking, because there was no way Kaoru's cooking could smell so good. Aoshi handed Kenshin a fifth of peppermint schnapps so he could open the door as Kenshin went to cradle a bottle of sweet white dessert wine in his other arm. The girls had called and left a message on their cell saying they were preparing dinner and if they could stop and grab the liquor for them on their way home.

But as the door swung open to their dark apartment, the blasting sounds of the Tran Siberian Orchestra assaulted their ears and the bass vibrated through their bodies. Accompanying the music was a lightshow that had been set up in their very own apartment, turning it into a sort of electric sun. A Christmas tree in the corner, candles on the windowsill, lights in the kitchen, even brightly colored bulbs hidden in the garland attributed to this massive show. And Aoshi and Kenshin could do nothing but stand still in shock, as the rumbling music had them rooted to the spot and the lights inside the apartment were too blinding to approach.

But, as the music died down, Kenshin could make out the faintest of snickerings coming from behind the door that lead to the girls' apartment.

The music ended, the lights settled into a faded glow, and Aoshi broke the shocked stupor by taking the first step into their once quiet apartment. A loud snicker broke the silence.

"Kaoru," Kenshin called in a predatory voice. The snickering was silenced.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Misao mouthed, a grin splitting her face.

Kaoru's eyes were wide in anticipation at the threat that was in the way Kenshin said her name. She slowly edged away from the door, still smiling at the shocked expressions on Aoshi's and Kenshin's faces.

"Kaoru," Kenshin purred again, this time much closer.

The girls scampered away from the door just as it swung open. Aoshi and Kenshin swooped in, Aoshi tackling and trapping Misao on the couch while Kaoru managed to scramble into her room and close the door behind her. She knew Kenshin was just on the other side of her bedroom door, but the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears and Misao's loud giggling.

But the door would not hold for long. Within twenty seconds of Kaoru trying to calm her racing heart from all of the excitement, her door slowly began to ease open and a sexy red head slid into her room.

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru as she scooted away from him, amusement coming off her in waves. She looked adorable in her dark skinny jeans and bright yellow tee. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, but something akin to sugar or flower was smudged on her cheek. He watched hungrily as her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her lips in anticipation.

Kaoru gasped as Kenshin moved, so quick that she could not see him but suddenly feel him pushing her onto her bed, his body pressed flushed against her own, his nose buried in her neck. He moaned against her, a sound that caused her to tremble and her insides melting into mush. Then he started to nibble. Nibble at the juncture where her neck met her collarbone, then her ear lobe, working away across her chin; at the same time his hips ground into hers, eliciting a throaty mewl. The sound was immediately stifled as Kenshin's lips crashed onto hers, warm and demanding. Within a heartbeat, she opened her mouth in invitation and thrusted her fingers into his silky hair.

A loud "ahem" came from the doorway.

Kaoru's head quickly shot in the direction of the door to find an amused Misao with her hands on her hips. Misao stood there and watched Kaoru's face turn an unusual shade of red. Kenshin, still smothering Kaoru with his body, cocked his head to the side to deliver her an annoyed glare.

"Oh come off it." Misao rolled her eyes, "Dinner's ready." She turned on her heel and left the room. Kenshin and Kaoru had the tendency to go from zero to heated in zero seconds flat.


End file.
